Czech Skill:Food
Food is the''' 9th skill (assuming read left to right) of the Czech language tree. It has 8 lessons which teach food terms. The accusative case is introduced in both singular and plural forms. Grammar Notes Czech nouns have 7 cases which form a declension. In the nominative case the nouns serve as subjects of sentences. In the accusative case the nouns function as objects. From case to case, the noun ending may change. This change follows set patterns depending on the gender on the noun and whether singular or plural. The patterns (or declensions) are each named after a "model" or "paradigm" word. Masculine inanimate nouns Other examples in this pattern: chléb, sýr '''Stroj pattern: where nominative ends with soft consonant (č, ř, š, ž, c, j, ď, ť, ň) Masculine animate noun patterns are introduced in the next skill. Feminine nouns Žena pattern: nominative ends -a Růže (rose) pattern: nominative ends -e Kost (bone) pattern: nominative ends with a hard consonant (č, ř, š, ž, c, j, ď, ť, ň) Other words in this declension: vec, sůl Neuter nouns Město pattern: nominative ends -o Other words in this declension: jablko, maso, mléko, pivo Kuře pattern: nominative ends -e/-ě Some relevant verbs In the present tense, the appropriate verb ending depends on the number (sing./plur.) and person (1st, 2nd, 3rd), even if the subject is a pronoun which has been omitted. The verb ending is not affected by the gender. In the 1st person singular endings -ju/-ji and the 3rd person plural endings -jou/-jí, the former is more informal while the latter is formal. The 3rd person plural endings -ejí/-í are comparable in terms of formality. Almost all verbs can form negatives with prefix ne-. Snáším is typically used as a negated verb in the sense of "can't stand". Lessons Lesson 1 *''ten sýr'' = the cheese *''jablko'' = apple *''Kde jíš?'' = where do you eat? *''maso'' = meat *''ten chléb'' = the bread *''Jím jablka'' = I eat apples *''Máš sýr?'' = Do you have cheese? *''To jablko mám já'' = I have the apple *''Já mám to jablko'' = I have the apple *''Maso máš?'' = Do you have meat? Lesson 2 *''to mléko'' = the milk *''voda'' = water *''piju/piješ/pijé'' = I drink/you drink/he,she it drinks *''Já mléko piju'' = I drink milk *''Co jí?'' = What does she eat? *''Matěj jí chléb a pije vodu'' = Matěj eats bread and drinks water Lesson 3 *''pivo'' = beer *''ta káva'' = the coffee *''vino'' = wine Lesson 4 *''polévka'' = soup *''hrušku'' = pear *''kávu'' = coffee (accusative) Lesson 5 *''Máme velký hlad'' = We are every hungry (Literally we have much hunger) *''vodu'' = water (accusative) *''Kdo má žízeň'' = Who is thirsty Lesson 6 *''ten cukr'' = the sugar *''ta sůl'' = the salt *''Žofie má ráda pivo'' = Zofie likes beer *''ta sůl'' = the salt Lesson 7 *''to kuře'' = the chicken *''vajíčko'' = egg *''Potřebujete maso'' = You need meat *''Děti mají rády cukr'' = Children like sugar Lesson 8 *''čaj'' = tea *''Co chcete'' = What do you want *''Žofie nesnáší vino'' = Zofie can't stand wine *''Chceme maso'' = We want meat References